To be a Weasley
by bellefantastique
Summary: A series of oneshots based around the life of the Weasley family, ranging from fluffy to tragic. Set in several different periods of time in no particular order. Rating may go up in later chapters. Spoilers for The Deathly Hallows.
1. Thunderstorms

**Thunderstorms**

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **George has always been scared of thunderstorms.

**Characters:** Fred Weasley, George Weasley

**Pairings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but I do own peanut butter!...Aw, who am I kidding, I don't own that either.

**A/N: **This takes place when the twins are around five or six years of age.

The rain hammered angrily against the window pane, causing the sheet of glass to shudder in its frame. George Weasley shivered and huddled under his patchwork duvet, biting his lip to stem the tears, threatening to emerge. A clap of thunder shot through the steady drumming of the rain and made the small boy clamp his hands over his ears and let out a frightened squeak.

"George?" A sleepy voice whispered from across the room.

He didn't answer. Just squeezed his eyes closed, causing the tears to roll down his cheeks. There was nothing but silence from the outside of his cocoon until he heard a slight rustling and then the padding of small feet across the carpeted floor.

"Hey, George?" The voice was a lot closer this time, so close he could feel the warm breath of his twin on the top of his head.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice thick and quiet.

"You scared?" Fred asked him, with a kind of incredulous sympathy.

George let out a sniffle. There was a pause and then he felt the duvet being lifted away and the slight weight added to the bed as the other child clambered onto the mattress.

Fred squirmed around for a while, trying to get comfortable, and finally turned over so that he and his brother were nose to nose. He raised an arm and put a small hand on his brother's cheek.

"Sleepy yet?" he whispered.

"Uh huh."

He let his arm drop down and felt his twin grip his hand.

"Night, Fred."

"Night, George."


	2. Silence

**Silence**

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **It's never quiet in the Weasley household.

**Characters:** All Weasley children, Molly Weasley.

**Pairings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: **Myeh, this isn't my best work but I thought it was quite sweet. I should really pluck at it but this was only supposed to be a collection of oneshots to quash my own boredom and nitpicking it just doesn't seem appealing. However it is spellchecked and grammar checked, but Microsoft Word is kinda crap so excuse me for any mistakes.

The noise rattled the windows, shook the ceilings and disconcerted the chickens pecking around in the flowerbeds outside the house, causing them flap around clucking incessantly. The creature wailed and screamed and bellowed.

Molly Weasley was at the end of her tether. You'd think after six boys one little infant girl would have been a cinch. But _Merlin's beard_ did that baby have a set of lungs on her. And Molly could not, for the life of her, figure out what was wrong.

Feeding, changing, burping, rocking, singing, hugging and playing had all failed and Molly was quickly running out of solutions. She scooped up the wailing child and hurried downstairs to the kitchen where she found five filthy little boys. Four of them had huge, cheeky grins spread across grubby, freckled faces but the fifth looked furious, struggling to hold a hysterically giggling mud ball. On closer inspection the mud ball was in fact Molly's youngest son.

"What!" she shrieked "Have you been doing to your brother!"

"We were rolling down the hill and Percy and Ron wanted to join in." said the eldest, Bill, matter-of-factly.

"I did not!" cried the bespectacled boy, Percy, still trying to hold his squirming baby brother. "They pushed us down."

The grins promptly vanished from the other boys faces.

Molly felt the beginnings of a migraine.

"Okay, that's it!" she cried, whipping out her wand and siphoning the worst of the mud off her filthy sons, whilst balancing the screaming baby girl on her left arm. "All of you are taking a bath!" The baby let out a particularly loud shriek causing the children to grimace and stuff their filthy digits into their ears, excluding Percy who was still battling with his hysterically giggling one-year-old brother. "I'm going to go and run the bath!" Molly roared over the screaming, complaining and giggling.

Unfortunately "Running the bath" in the Weasley household consisted of plonking the two eldest boys, Charlie and Bill, of eight and ten in the bath, finding the biggest basin she could for the twin toddlers, Fred and George and that usually meant popping Percy in the nearest, suitable cooking pot and Ron, the infant, wherever he would fit. Goodness knows where she was going to bathe her only daughter.

"Here, hold Ginny!" She thrust the screaming baby into the hands of Bill, and whipped out of the room, wand in hand, she paused poking her head around the door, briefly. "Don't." she pointed a single threatening finger at them and with that, disappeared up the crooked stairs.

Bill held his bellowing sister at arms length and grimaced. His brothers all looked on with a mixture of curiosity and distain.

"No!" cried Ron proudly.

His brother's ignored this.

"Bill, get her to shut up!" cried Charlie, his hands clamped over his ears, his nose wrinkled.

"Sshhh, Ginny!" whispered Bill. And to the small boys' utter astonishment the screaming stopped. They stared at the suddenly silent baby and she stared back through huge, shimmering blue eyes. Bill poked her gently in the stomach and she laughed waving her chubby arms around, desperately trying to reach her brother's face.

Bill's arms relaxed and he gathered her into his arms properly, rocking her slightly, a smug look on his face.

"She likes me best." He grinned.

"Let me hold her!" demanded Charlie. Bill reluctantly handed over the giggling baby. Charlie took her tenderly and smiled at her. "She's really cute when she's not screaming."

The twins stood on their tip-toes trying to see their baby sister properly, as soon as the infant saw their inquisitive faces she screamed with laughter. Two identical grins spread over the twins faces.

"She thinks we're funny." Grinned Fred triumphantly. "Told you me and George are funny, Percy."

"You two aren't funny, you're stupid." Retorted Percy as if it was common knowledge.

"Bill, hold Ron, _I_ want to hold Ginny."

"Ew, he's all wet."

"S'your fault!"

Ron chuckled.

Molly stood back, hands on hips and counted the array of water filled basins, bowls, baths and pots around her. Heating the water just right was always trying, but at least the sound of running liquid was relaxing and drowned out the sound of…Molly flinched. There was total silence. There had not been total silence in the Weasley household for ten years. A series of horrible images flitted through her head. Panic gripped her as she flew down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen, heart thundering in her chest, only to find Ginny sound asleep in the arms of Percy, surrounded by the rest of her boys who all had their grubby fingers pressed to their lips motioning for her to keep silent.

It was honestly the weirdest moment Molly had ever witnessed.

She shook her head slightly and softly approached the children, scooping the snoozing infant from Percy's arms.

"Good boys." She whispered, smiling. "Now go and have your baths, you're all filthy. Bill, give me Ron and I'll bathe him in the sink, off you go." The children trekked upstairs obediently, trailing dark brown mud over the carpet.

Molly smiled proudly after them.

"No!" bellowed Ron.

There was a short silence and then Ginny started screaming.


	3. Carrying On

**Carrying on**

**SPOILERS FOR BOOK 7**

**Rating: **PG-13 (For safety)

**Genre: **Angst/Comfort

**Summary: **George can't go on without Fred there beside him.

**Characters:** Percy Weasley, George Weasley

**Pairings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: **This takes place a couple of months after the war. Angst is not my strong point, so be civil, kay?

"George?" Percy tapped on the closed door. He listened, there was no answer. He sighed sadly and pushed the door open. His brother sat on the bed, staring into space, his face raw and blotchy from days of salty tears coursing down his face. Percy padded across the room, closing the door behind him, "I brought you some toast." He placed the plate on George's bedside table. No reaction.

"You've got to eat something." said Percy, unable to keep a tinge of frustration from his voice. Indeed, George looked drawn and pale, his wrists and face, alarming reminders of how much weight he'd lost.

Percy sighed again and sat gently down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. He thought back to Fred's death, to George clutching his brother's body, his tortured howls echoing horribly across the Great Hall of Hogwarts castle.

For the first couple of weeks George had sat at his brother's grave, every day and long into the night until he eventually succumbed to a troubled sleep and had to be recovered and carried home in the arms of his father or eldest brother.

Eventually he'd stopped trekking down to the graveyard every morning and had just sat in his room, saying nothing, doing nothing, eating and drinking little and staring, as if enchanted, into space.

Sometimes he'd see fragments of Fred's clothes surrounding the bed, and once, a coloured jumper with a worn letter 'F' knitted across the chest. But he'd not seen George move at all.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his horn rimmed spectacles up his nose. Wracking his brains for something to say, willing himself to think of something that could make his brother grin, or smile…or _look_ at him.

"I know how you feel, George, I really…."

"No you don't."

He jumped and turned to face his brother, whose voice was thick and croaky from lack of use.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?" George growled, staring straight into Percy's eyes. "You can't, no one can, he wasn't just my brother, okay, he was…me, he was part of who I am!"

"I know…"

"_No you don't!"_ He was standing now, fists clenched, teeth gritted. "I feel like half of me is missing, half my brain, half my heart, half my _soul_, Percy, how could you possibly know how that feels?"

There was a silence, disturbed only by George's heavy breathing.

"I don't." Percy whispered thickly, his voice breaking. "But I do know that I blame myself and I know you blame me too." George's gaze broke and he looked away, his hands uncurling.

"I don't…"

"You do." Interrupted Percy, "I know you do, and I know that sometimes you wished he had lived instead of me."

"I never! You can't…" George's voice cracked and he collapsed onto the bed, tears suddenly trickling down his cheeks. Percy reached out and took his brother's hand. George turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be, I may not understand completely what you're feeling but I do love you, George, we all do and you can't just sit here and wither away." He gulped, "He - Fred would have wanted you to carry on."

There was a pause as George detached himself from Percy and scrubbed at his damp face with his sleeve. Percy grimaced and handed him a neatly folded handkerchief. George blew his nose. There was a pause and, for a few minutes, the two brothers sat in companionable silence.

"I don't wish you were dead, Perce." whispered George, his expression serious.

"I know." Percy stood and gestured to the plate of food, pushing his glasses up his nose with his other hand. "Eat. Mum will worry."

He left the quiet room, shutting the door gently behind him, a small smile gracing his lips as he heard the soft clink on the china plate being lifted off the wooden surface.


	4. Will You

**Will you?**

**SPOILERS FOR BOOK 7**

**Rating: **PG-13 (For safety)

**Genre: **Fluff/Humour

**Summary:** Ron struggles to find the right words….

**Characters:** Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley.

**Pairings:** George/Angelina, Hermione/Ron, mentions of others, all canon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: **Okay, these are all canon pairings. If you don't like them, I _really, really, really_ don't care and if you leave a flame-y review screaming that my choice in pairings is sick and wrong I will report you so fast you'll be off FF faster than you can say "I'm a moron!" Comprende?

This is just a fluffy little tale, main focus of Ron and Hermione. Enjoy!

Bill rested a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You all right?"

Ron turned his pale face to stare at his brother, his freckles standing out alarmingly against his pallid, green tinged complexion.

"Not really." He breathed.

George's grinning face appeared in front of Ron's.

"It's not that bad, Ron." He grinned, "Unless of course you say it wrong, then she may hate you forever and run off with your famous best friend."

Ron's face lost what little colour it had and his mouth hung open. Harry rolled his eyes.

A honey coloured hand gripped George's shoulder and pulled him backwards. He turned to see Angelina Johnson-Weasley, with one dark eyebrow raised, her full lips twisted into a mock frown.

"Don't bully him, George."

"I'm not!" cried George defensively, "I'm simply giving him some pointers!"

Angelina set her hands on her hips and glared at him. For a short, pregnant woman she could sure as hell look threatening.

"You'll do fine, Ron." Gabbled George, quickly.

Ron didn't look like he believed him.

"Listen, mate," laughed Harry, slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulders, "We've all done it! Bill asked Fleur, George asked Angelina, Percy asked Audrey and I asked Ginny! You and Hermione have been together longer than most of us, if it feels right, go for it."

Ron buried his head in his hands.

"What if she says no? What if I mess up? What if she hates the ring?"

"Ronald." Said the firm voice of Percy, "I hate to interrupt your wallowing in self pity but this is Hermione we are talking about. I seem to remember her unbridled joy when you gave her a box of singing chocolate hearts for valentines day, I'm sure your choice in ring will not phase her." He pushed his glasses up his nose with an air of finality.

"Git." Said Ron, fondly.

He glanced at the crowd of people surrounding him, Bill, his arms crossed, an encouraging grin slapped across his scarred face, Percy, his eyebrows raised in a condescending expression, George, his arm wrapped round Angelina's waist, his hand resting on her pregnant stomach and Harry, his much-too-long hair resting on the rims of his rounded specs.

Ron took a deep breath.

"Okay." He sighed. "Let's…"

There was a creak and the residents of the room spun round to see Hermione, one hand on the door handle and the other clutching her wand, a tray of tea delicately balanced on the tip.

She frowned at everyone's shocked expressions.

"What's wrong?"

There was a pause as everyone looked pointedly at Ron, whose ears turned scarlet. He stood, shakily, his heart was thudding, his throat was dry, his palms were sweaty and his legs felt like jelly.

"Er…'Mione…well, you see…um…I love you, yes. That's a definite…um…" He heard Bill slap a hand to his forehead. "I like your…." he looked her over, "…..dress…"

"Ron?" Hermione's look of concerned deepened. "Ron, I'm wearing jeans."

"Oh….yes, they look lovely…."

There was a silence.

Ron took another deep breath and reached into his faded jeans pocket for a small velvet covered box.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He said quickly and with what he supposed was about three hundred gallons of sweat soaking his hands.

There was an utter hush that lasted about a million years.

"Please?" he squeaked, offering the opened box, the glinting ring nestled in its packaging.

There was an almighty clatter as a full tray of tea hit the floor.

"Oh, _Ron_, you idiot! Of _course_ I'll marry you!" and with that Hermione launched herself into Ron's arms crushing her lips against his in a passionate, if slightly terrifying kiss.

A burst of cheers and wolf whistles emitted from the small crowd as Ron lifted Hermione off her feet and spun her round.

"Told you it was a cinch!" cried George, triumphantly clapping his brother on the back. "It's the wedding day that's the hard part!"

Ron froze.

There was a dull 'clap' as Angelina's hand met the back of her husband's head.


	5. Second Hand

**Second Hand**

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Fluff/Humour/Family

**Summary:** Ginny's sick of wearing her brothers' cast offs. Maybe Charlie can cheer her up?

**Characters:** Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley

**Pairings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters!

**A/N: **Myeh, I quite like this one! I feel warm and fuzzy whilst reading it! It's only MW spellchecked, so it's not perfect, but I think it's readable.

Now for Review answering!

**Swingflip ** Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!

**MatoakaWilde** Thanks! I like the idea of Fred being the louder, slightly more sociable twin, but with a bit more of a temper than George. I like to think they only really act differently when apart or it's just the two of them.

**Wife of Remus the Wolfie** Thank you! And here you go, Update!

**  
Elledreamer** Thank you! I'm glad you noticed my attempt at different atmospheres!

Thank you to my reviewers! Without them, I couldn't find the motivation to write! So please do keep reviewing, 'cos I love, love, love to read them! I also love POLITE constructive criticism!

Anyhoo….On with the show!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny Weasley stared crossly at her reflection. A small, skinny, freckly girl wearing a too-big jumper, huge boots and holey, striped, stockings stared back.

She lifted an arm to inspect her 'dress.' The sleeve carried on way past her hands and she sighed at the faded letter 'F' knitted across the chest. The jumper-dress was discoloured and a little lumpy after one too many washes. It went right down past her knees several burn marks and unidentified stains blemishing the hem.

Fred's old jumper, Ron's old boots and her mum's old stripy stockings from when _she _was ten.

Ginny was second hand personified.

She sighed and flopped backwards onto her shabby bed staring intently at the owl poster, mounted on her slanted ceiling. The tawny owl was slowly edging its way towards the bright white snowy bird on the opposite side of the poster.

It was awful being the youngest sometimes. It really was. Everything she owned -except underwear, toothbrushes and the odd knick knack- had belonged to one of her six brothers.

She bit her lip as the snowy owl snapped its beak at the tawny, causing it to ruffle its feathers reproachfully and quickly swoop out of frame.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me!"

Ginny's face lit up, she leapt from the bed and rushed to open the door.

"Charlie!" she grinned, leaping into his arms.

"Hey Gin!" he said scooping her up and swinging her round before carrying her over his shoulder back into the room and plopping her on the bed. Ginny laughed and kicked off her oversized boots as her older brother sat down beside her. "How's my favourite baby sister."

She poked him playfully.

"Firstly, I'm not a baby, and secondly I'm your _only_ sister!"

"That's what _you_ think!" he said grinning. "I'm sure Ron will be green with envy when he sees you're my favourite girl!"

She rolled her eyes but could not keep the amusement from her expression.

"What's Romania like?" she asked, earnestly.

"It's amazing, Gin." He replied, his eyes sparkling with delight. "You, Bill and the twins would've loved it."

"What about Ron and Percy?"

"Percy is too much of a wimp and Ron would've hated the insects."

Ginny laughed.

There was a comfortable silence as Charlie stood and explored Ginny's cupboard-like bedroom, her old 'Chudley Canons' posters and endless photos of friends and family scattering her walls, moving and blinking at the two siblings. On the wall opposite her bed a shelf was mounted, atop it was a collection of second hand books and a half eaten packet of 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans' (payment from Fred and George after Ginny wriggled under Percy's bed and attached firecrackers to his shoes for them.)

Charlie grinned and took down a roll of tattered parchment.

"Blimey, I remember this!" he laughed, unfurling the yellowing paper to see fading ink words scrawled across the top.

"'Gred and Forge's Marvellous Muggle Magic'" He read allowed. "That was for Dad's birthday wasn't it?"

Ginny nodded.

"They forgot to get him anything so they performed that instead." She shook her head, smiling. "Dad loved every second of it."

Charlie's face cracked into a warm familiar smile.

"God, I've missed you lot!"

Ginny's face fell slightly.

"We've missed you too." She said quietly. "Maybe you should go see the others; do they even know you're here?"

"Mum and Dad do, yeah." He replied thoughtfully. "Our dear brothers however, are ignorant to my presence."

"Go and see them then, Fred and George are way excited about showing you their new inventions and Ron and Percy have been talking about you and Bill coming up for ages."

Charlie smiled softly at her.

"Ah, but then I'd have to explain to them I only got my _sister_ a present!"

Ginny stared up at him in wonder. He laughed at her.

"You got me a present?"

"Uh huh."

"It's totally new?"

"Of course!"

She gaped at him. Beaming, he jammed a heavily freckled arm into his pocket and pulled out a small grubby package. She took it tenderly and unwrapped it with great care. In her cupped hands lay a tiny pendant, a minute red phial with a silver dragon wrapped around it, attached to an elegant chain.

Charlie leant in and nudged the red phial with a short, strong finger.

"That's real dragon blood." He whispered, blinking his curly red locks out of his eyes.

Ginny paused for a second, fingering the silver necklace as gently as possible before throwing herself into Charlie's arms.

"I _love_ it!" She cried. "Put it on, put it on, put it on!"

Charlie fumbled with the chain.

"Don't tell the others." He whispered. "They'll all want one."

Ginny snorted. There was a pause as he struggled to hook the link through one of the tiny metallic hoops. Finally, he succeeded and took a step back.

"I'm off to go see our dear brother's now, okay?" He ruffled her hair, fondly.

She nodded, smiling as she watched her brother wander off into the hallway. Ginny waited until he was out of sight, closed the door and spun around to face her mirror. The glittering necklace hung cheerfully around her neck.

All of a sudden, her second hand outfit didn't seem so bad.


	6. Replacement

**Replacement**

**Rating: **PG-13 for some snogging

**Genre: **Angst/Comfort/Romance

**Summary:** Angelina turns up at George's flat seeking answers and forgiveness.

**Characters:** George Weasley, Angelina Johnson

**Pairings:** George/Angelina, Fred/Angelina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters!

**A/N: **I don't really like this one but was desperate to write this. I'd like to think both George and Angelina had a little trouble with their feelings for Fred before their relationship began. As I said, kinda crappy but has been spellchecked and read over but not beta'd as they are purely for my own entertainment.

Oh and thanks to ElleDreamer for another lovely review. You keep me writing, sweetie! xxx

This is dedicated to you!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

George Weasley curled his hands around the lightly steaming cup of tea and stared at the women opposite him who was averting her gaze from him, her fingers picking distractedly at her red scarf.

"So," she said, hoarsely. "How have you been?"

She gingerly looked up to meet George's gaze. He just gazed at her, expressionless.

"Why are you here, Angelina?" he asked coldly.

She sighed, biting her lip.

"I missed you." She whimpered.

"Me or Fred?"

Her eyes dropped and she stared intently at her own tea, frowning at her reflection.

"I don't know." She said, truthfully. "I came here to figure that out."

She risked a glance; his brow was furrowed in confusion.

"I think..." She started. "I think I'm falling in love with you, George..." She closed her eyes, tightly, biting down harder on her lip. There was no answer so she took a deep breath and continued. "When we first started spending time together, after the war, I thought...well, I mean...you were..."

"I was a replacement." He said, bitterly.

"Yes." She said, quietly. "But then, George, I realised you weren't Fred, okay? You're more sensitive than him, you're not as loud, you control your anger better and I felt myself wishing I could see you more often and maybe even wanting to...kiss you." She took a chance and stared right into his eyes. To her surprise they didn't look angry or disbelieving they were very round and slightly wet.

Her heart clenched in sympathy.

"I feel guilty." She said. "Guilty that I didn't tell you sooner, guilty that I think I'm falling in love with my dead boyfriend's brother and I'm so, so, so sorry for what I did to you. I want you to know, George, that I don't want to replace Fred, I know no one could ever do that...but I thought maybe, we, you and me...could..." She trailed off, unsure what she was trying to say.

George sighed and rubbed his hands roughly over his face.

"I'm not going to pretend I wasn't hurt before." He replied. "Finding out a girl you thought maybe liked you is only spending time with you because you look like your brother is never a confidence boosting situation...But..."

Angelina hid a smile.

There was a pause as both stared in concentration at their cooling mugs of tea.

"So," she breathed. "You think maybe...we could make this work?"

George looked thoughtful for a second, then stood, bent over and pressed his lips gently to hers. She lifted her arms and tangled her fingers in his messy red hair, parting her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

George moaned into her mouth, leaning over the table to rest his hands on her waist. Angelina pulled him forward breaking the kiss, there was one second of suspension as they stared at each other, eyes dark, breath heavy and then George lost his balance, as if in slow motion the two toppled over the small wooden table, sending it crashing to the floor.

There was a silence as the two lay in a heap on the floor before they burst out laughing.

He pulled himself off her, wiping the splatter of lukewarm tea off her cheek.

"I reckon," he said softly, pressing small kisses across her neck. "We could give it a bloody good shot."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Okays! __Hiya_

_Just a little note here.__ Are you a lover of the __Weasley__ Family? Want to see __a __ficlet__ on a particular one? Send me a note and I'd love to have a shot! _

_Downside is, I won't write graphic sex ('__cos__ I can't) or non-canon couples (not because I don't like them-but because this is a canon __fic__) also I cannot __**guarantee **__you a __ficlet__, as I have school work and other such activities but ideas would be hugely appreciated. _

_Much love._

A little bit Sonic.


	7. InLaws

**In-laws**

**Rating: **PG-13 for mentions of sex.

**Spoilers:** Yup.

**Genre: **Fluff/Humour/Family

**Summary:** Harry's getting the 'Big Brother Talk' times five.

**Characters:** Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Ginny/Harry. Slight Percy/Audrey and Bill/Fleur

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters!

**A/N: **Poor Harry! I tried to do this in his POV, I fear it failed miserably, but ah well. I'm not sure my characterisation is perfect either, so bare with me. Read over and spell checked but not Beta'd.

**Elledreamer** Thank you for another fabulously warming review, I swear to god, sweetie, you keep me writing! And No worries, they'll be more stuff on all Weasley's including Ron! I'm so glad to have found another Weasley family Fan!

**fiction by cereza** Thank you! And I agree, there are just too many Weasley stories that need to be told!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Have you ever had the 'Big Brother Talk' the day before you marriage?

You have? Ok then.

Have you ever had it with five, surly redheads all of whom are older and a lot bigger than you?

No? Well I have.

I've fought a Basilisk, a group of dementors, a dragon, some angry merpeople, a swarm of inferi and Lord Voldemort himself, amongst other things I'd rather not mention, yet none of them compare to this. I sat, on Arthur Weasley's favourite armchair, all five of his sons towering above me with determined expressions on their faces.

"We'll get straight to the point, Harry." said Ron, glaring at me suspiciously. "You're our friend, practically our brother."

"But…" I asked nervously.

"But if you _ever_ hurt our baby sister we'll all mash you into a heroic pulp." said George matter-of-factly.

"That means." added Percy, pushing his glasses up his long nose. "No leaving her behind on 'adventures,' no 'forgetting' any anniversaries, no dying."

"No getting her pregnant without our consent." said Bill.

"And absolutely _no_ weird sex stuff." finished Charlie.

I gaped at them, hoping they were joking, looking for any sign of mirth on their freckled faces. There was none. I gulped and opened my mouth, but before I could say anything there was an angry cough and the solemn expressions changed to ones of horror.

In my experience there are only three things that really scare the Weasley siblings; their mother when in a temper, their father's cooking and….

Ginny stood in the door way, a look of pure fury slapped across her face.

"_What_," she thundered "Have you been saying to Harry?"

"Nothing!" came the simultaneous reply.

"Nothing?" Ginny growled. "Harry, what did they say to you?"

I paused.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron stared at me, silently pleading with me not to grass them up.

I turned to Ginny. True, her brother's were never usually that scared of her, but with the expression she had on her face and the sight of her wand clenched in her freckled hand-keeping in mind she could cast a bat bogey hex that could knock your socks off- I'd defy _Dumbledore_ not to tremble under her gaze.

I weighed my options. I could tell Ginny and watch as she roasted her brothers, but then I'd become enemy number one amongst my in-laws and I was pretty sure I didn't want to be that guy.

Or, I could remain loyal to my best friend and not tell his furious sister that he and his brother's were discussing her sex life.

I think option B sounds safer.

"Er, they were giving me…..hair advice, y'know, for tomorrow." I said, lamely.

The men behind me all nodded vigorously.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, my brother's are the who's who of goofy morons with ugly hair. Don't take any styling tips from them, for your sake and mine." And with that she gave them one last warning look, turned on her heel and left the room.

I turned to the guys, who were all touching their hair self-consciously.

"I think Weddings are a universal cause of PMS." I said, my head in my hands.

"Tell me about it, mate." said Bill. "Fleur nearly jinxed our caterer for forgetting we ordered beef instead of chicken when we were planning our wedding."

"Audrey _did_ jinx our caterer." said Percy, sighing. "He had to get those boils removed by the healers at St. Mungo's."

There was an understanding silence for the poor caterer who had given up his job after Percy's wedding and had also developed an irrational fear of brides.

"So?" I said, suddenly. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah." Charlie waved a hand dismissively. "You saved our arses back there." His brother's nodded and I grinned at them. Ron, George, Charlie and Bill did likewise and Percy gave me a respectful nod. There was a comfortable silence.

"Our hair isn't ugly, right Harry?" asked Ron, suddenly. The other's all stared at me expectantly.

There was a pause.

"I have to go." I gabbled, dodging the offended Weasley's and reaching the door. "See you tomorrow!"

So much for not pissing off my in-laws.


	8. Angels

**Angels**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** Yup.

**Genre: **Angst/Comfort/Tragedy

**Summary:** A week after Fred's death Harry and George remember…

**Characters:** George Weasley, Harry Potter

**Pairings:** None (Though could be interpreted as Harry/George-but that wasn't my intent)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the band Jimmy eat World.

**A/N: **A sob story, songfic to the beautiful song "Hear you me" by Jimmy Eat World. If you haven't heard it, youtube it and listen to it. NOW!

Ahem….anyhoo could be interpreted as having George/Harry hints, but this was only supposed to be a brotherly relationship. But I don't mind, see it as you will!

**Elledreamer: **Weasleys do indeed rock! and thanks for the reviews! hugs

**fiction by cereza: **Glad you like it! I'll be writing fluff for days after this chapter, writing it depressed me.

**MBP: **Thanks! And I also had trouble accepting that couple, but it's grown on me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wind is cold against his skin, it whistles around him, lifting his ebony hair and nipping at his fingers and nose. The sky however is quite clear, the white sun dancing across the frosty puddles.

The man runs a long fingered hand along the list of names engraved in stone, feeling each curve of the letters as if he were blind. The list of people who had died to save him, who had helped him, who had given all they had so that he could carry on living.

And he hadn't been able to tell them all how much that meant to him, because before he could they were gone.

The silence falls in on him, crushing him.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance._

Harry feels a hot prickling behind his eyes. He squeezes them closed and lets the tears trickle freely down his cheeks, burning against his stony cold skin.

He feels someone move beside him. He turns, already knowing who he'll see. George Weasley stands stock still staring at the names on the towering statue. His eyes run down the list, stopping about half way down. Fred Weasley (Apr. 1, 1978 - May 2, 1998).

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

Harry feels rather then hears George losing his composure. He reaches out both his arms and winds them around the sobbing man in front of him. He expects George to pull away but instead feels him grab fistfuls of Harry's robes and pull him closer, hot, wet tears sinking into the fabric. Maybe George needs to remember what it was like to be so close to someone.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

They stand there for a while, just the two of them, wrapped around each other. Unaware that the sun has retired behind the heavy, gathering clouds and that wispy, white snow has begun to fall.

They break apart and Harry stares straight into George's glistening blue eyes. George gives him a watery half-grin and tries to laugh but it twists into a half sob and he hangs his head, fighting back tears.

Harry swings an arm around the other man's shoulders and feels George do the same and they stare in quiet respect at the list of the dead.

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live._

Harry begins to shiver and George snaps out of his trance. They turn, slowly and begin the walk back to the burrow, arms still flung around each others shoulders, trudging off into the deepening snow.

_May angels lead you in._


	9. Greedy

**Greedy**

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers:** Yup.

**Genre: **Fluff/Humour/Family

**Summary:** Ginny finds that teenage boys eat a lot.

**Characters:** Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, Molly Weasley

**Pairings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters!

**A/N: **Ginny loves her goofy brothers. And I do too. xD Okay, I dunno when this really takes place, sometime around when Harry and Ginny split at the end of the sixth book, Bill and Charlie and Percy are there cos I said so. Kinda AU in a fic that was supposed to be canon…but…er….

Don't question me, I'm magic!

**Elledreamer: **Thank you very much for another fabulous Review! You're so sweet, you keep me writing!

**MBP: **Thanks, I'm glad you think it worked well!

Hugs to my reviews!

Now…on with the show…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Boys are greedy.

There was no doubt about that. But teenage boys are _especially_ greedy and I know this because I live with six of them. It's a good thing mum always makes so much food or I'd have died of mal nutrition years ago.

I usually watch, grimacing, as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron pile forkfuls of food onto their plates. It's like they've been _starving, _when in fact they've been eating us out of house and home ever since they hit puberty.

Bill eats ravenously yet at the same time, quite civilised, his mouth staying closed as he chews large chunks of tender meat.

Charlie, Ron and the twins eat with mouths open, stuffing in more food before they can finish what they were chewing beforehand and swigging their drinks while their mouths are still full of mashed potato. I know they're going to choke one day.

Percy eats with knife and fork and with mouth tightly closed but very quickly, having a neatly cut cube of meat wedged on his fork, hovering just in front of his lips, ready to be worked on as soon as the previous chunk is swallowed.

They eat so much food that Mum is sometimes forced to make more so that when Dad gets home he has some dinner.

But once, just after I'd broken up with Harry, I came home from my evening walk and the table was still full of food despite all my brothers sitting around it. They looked relieved when I walked through the door.

"Thank god, Ginny," sighed Charlie, "I'm starving."

They waited until I'd sat down and offered me all the plates first before tucking in readily themselves. Over their shoulders I saw mum give me an incredulous shrug.

My brother's are greedy, but they're very thoughtful.

Sometimes.


	10. Not a Weasley

**Not a ****Weasley**

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers:** Yup.

**Genre: **angst/family

**Summary:** Percy reflects on why he left his family and whether he regrets it.

**Characters:** Percy Weasley

**Pairings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters!

**A/N: **This takes place sometime during the last three books, Percy is missing his family but refuses to believe he's wrong. He reflects on the build up to his inevitable fight with them. I know there are some seriously Fred and George fans out there, and don't get me wrong, I love the twins, possibly my favourite characters in HP, but they WERE mean to Percy. But, as made obvious at the end, Percy loves his family anyway, despite not always getting along with them. This is Percy centric and if you leave any comments bashing him (i.e things like: I wish Percy had died) then I will report yo' ass? Comprende?

Thank you to all my reviewers, you mean a lot to me, again this story is not beta'd as they are quick little ficlets to amuse myself and nothing more. xD Kay?

Love you all! Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

I'm not a Weasley anymore, not really. I don't really remember ever feeling like I was one.

Aside from my appearance I am nothing like my parents or my siblings – any of my family. Sometimes I lie in my bed and stare up at the peeling paint on the ceiling and I wonder what's wrong with me, what's wrong with _them_. Was I even born into this family? They're all so different from me. I can see glimmers of my parents in all of my siblings, but none in myself.

My mother has always been so strong. She was always a rule breaker at school, cooking up love potions and sneaking out at night with my father. As an adult she's warm and comforting but wears her heart on her sleeve. "Emotions show weakness", Mr Crouch always said.

My father is nothing special; an under-achiever, never tried hard enough to get out of his pathetic place in the ministry. Yet even as I think this, I feel guilty. He was always help when I was a child, always there...still, I'm not a child anymore and neither is he, though he barely knows it.

Bill is clever, he was head boy. He has brains, but he doesn't use them, instead dressing like a hooligan and marrying the first French women that stumbles into his work place. I sometimes think that Bill is the only family member I resemble in any way. Excluding one crucial difference. I have drive to do well, Bill has long hair and an earring.

Charlie is the sporty type, he reminds me painfully of Oliver Wood at times. I sometimes think about Oliver, I do miss my old room-mate at times, I admit it. But he too, like everyone else I ever cared about, turned to the deluded words of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Charlie was always nicest to me, out of all my dear siblings, he never teased me for reading too much or not wanting to wrestle with my barbaric brothers, I still feel a slight wave of gratitude still when I think of him, but it soon evaporates, stifled in the knowledge that, he too, has chosen insanity and delusion over practicality and safety.

The twins and I never got along. Not even as babies. I never felt like a big brother to them. Bill had felt like a big brother to Charlie and Charlie to me, but I never got the chance because the twins didn't need me, they had each other. They had always teased me, never given me the respect I had for Bill and Charlie. But then Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian had unknowingly favoured them slightly, being red-headed twins themselves the four got along famously. After our Uncles deaths Fred and George seemed to resent me even more, like it was I that had killed them, and so, never feeling like they wanted me I tailed along behind my older brothers pretending I was invisible. But even at four years old I knew I wanted to work in the ministry, become Minister for Magic, even.

Fred and George were always so difficult, so childish, so unwilling for dedication and rules. They were unruly and rude and everything I wasn't and so when Ron was born I tried to influence him, give him some hope that he might one day become successful. But the twins liked being the older ones for once and they were the ones that played with Ron along with Bill and Charlie, the five of them always together in their own little gang. I knew my parents were worried about my welfare, they were curious as to why I never bonded with my brothers. I never bothered explaining it to them, it's not like they'd have understood.

A year later when Ginny was born, when I was about five and Ron was still pretty much a baby, I started to yearn for friends and due to the lack of young witches and wizards around our home I settled for my siblings childish games and for a while, my befuddled little mind enjoyed it. We were all quite close for a time. That is, until Bill left for Hogwarts; our leader had gone, leaving Charlie to take charge. I fought with him, complained he was ordering me around. Why should he receive the leadership? I was but a few years younger and with, forgive me, much better morals.

Charlie suggested we take a vote. Fred, George and Ron-although I'm not sure waving pudgy toddler arms in the air counts as a vote-insisted that Charlie should be the one who organised the games and picked the teams for Quidditch practice.

So I waited.

But when Charlie left I did not become the new leader, Fred, George, Ron and toddler Ginny decided they didn't need me at all and instead worked as a collective democracy. Voting on games and tricks to play on me. Some days it would get too much and I'd try to hide my steamed up glasses from the twins. Ginny did seem to notice. She'd follow me around and talk toddler babble to me, laughing at her own incomprehensible stories, receiving reproachful looks from her three other brothers. I admit it was nice to have some company and the two of us would often go hunting for gnomes in the garden while the twins and Ron practiced Quidditch. But then the twins went through a phase in which they would talk to no one but each other, they dressed identically and did everything simultaneously. Ron was left alone and Ginny, having grown up slightly went to play with the slightly more boisterous Ron. Rendering me once more, alone. I didn't care this time though. I was starting Hogwarts, a place in which my dreams could truly begin their ascent.

Years later I lie in my cold, damp, empty flat, staring at the peeling ceiling, wondering what they're doing now. I miss them. I miss their stupid freckly faces, I miss their shabby clothes and weird obsessions. I miss the jumble of green wellington boots outside the front door and I miss the big chipped oak table, taking up most of the dining room.

I miss mum, I miss Charlie, I miss Bill, I miss Ron and Ginny, I miss dad I even miss the twins.

I wonder idly if they ever think of me, if they ever miss _me_.

I wish they'd admit they're wrong, emancipate themselves from the Potter boy and Dumbledore and we could become a family again, back to how things used to be before the tall tales of Harry and Albus.

I stare up at the pale ceiling and wish I could be a Weasley again. But I don't think I am, not anymore.


	11. Broke'd

**Broke'd**

**Rating: **U (as in UNIVERSAL (lawl))

**Spoilers:** Nope

**Genre: **fluff/humour/family

**Summary:** Fred and George broke something of Percy's. Will he forgive them?

**Characters:** Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley

**Pairings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters!

**A/N: **This takes place when Percy is nine and the twins are seven. I know I just did a story about Percy, but I love him and I love the dynamic between him and the twins and it occurred to me after writing "Not a Weasley" that Fred, George and Percy did squabble in the earlier books but they never truly hated each other and I believe Fred and George are very funny, but they don't seem to realise that they can go a bit far sometimes. For Instance in tOotP they argue with Sirius when their dad is injured, saying that Sirius hadn't even bothered risking his neck while their father had or when Ron becomes a prefect they are horrible to him about it. They're caring and loyal but about as tactful as a kick in the balls. That's, of course, why I love them.

Anyway, 'nough rambling…..ON WITH THE STORY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Percy brought his bleeding knees up to his chin and let the salty tears roll down his grimy face. His glasses had been broken again and if he didn't find the other frame, neither mother nor father would be able to fix them. He knew it was probably back in the orchard with his siblings and their broomsticks, but Percy was reluctant to leave the tiny, dark broom shed.

A spider crawled over his hand and he watched it scurry across his skin and onto the damp wooden floor.

Stupid Charlie. This was entirely his fault, he was the one that had wanted to practice Quidditch, he knew Fred and George loved playing too and he knew Percy didn't. Yet again the twins had pushed him off his broom and he'd landed in the mud below.

He hated them all. They were mean, dirty, disorganised bullies and there was nothing Percy hated more than disorganisation.

He let out a quiet sob and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't see much, partly because it was dark and partly because without his glasses everything was blurry. The tears didn't help either.

Suddenly the broom shed door swung open and two identical seven year olds stood framed in it.

"There he ith!" cried Fred, pointing excitedly at Percy (The twins had recently lost their two front teeth and were finding it very hard to communicate with anyone excluding each other).

Percy looked up at them owlishly, they were blurry and Percy hoped they weren't laughing at his tear stained face.

"You crying Perthy?"

"No." Percy lied. He couldn't see his brothers' faces but he was pretty sure they didn't believe him.

There was an awkward pause.

"We're thowwy." They said in unison.

"We didn't mean for you to fall off." said Fred, his voice sincere.

"Yeth." agreed George spraying Percy with spit. "T'wath an accthident!"

Percy felt the twins sit down in front of him, he stared dolefully at where he estimated their faces to be.

"I'm not very good at flying." He whispered, hiccoughing.

"No." The twins agreed.

"You good at being referee though!" said George, grinning widely, only making the large gap in his teeth more prominent.

"You're alwayth fairer than Bill." Agreed Fred. "And look, we found a bit of your glatheth!"

He held out the other half of Percy's glasses, clutched in his podgy, rather grubby fist. Percy took it thankfully, but rather gingerly.

"Thank you." He said gruffly, standing up. He saw the two identical blurs scramble to their feet.

"Thokay!" they said simultaneously.

Percy held out his hand as he had seen his father do when thanking a work colleague. The twins however, mistook this as permission to jump on Percy and gave him something between a hug and a rugby tackle resulting on them landing in a scruffy tangle of limbs on the broom shed floor. The twins giggled hysterically.

Percy scrambled up.

"I'm going to find mother." He said. "She'll help me with my glasses." He walked briskly from the shed, trying to hide the grin that was creeping over his features.


	12. First Day

Drabble Drabble Drabble Drabble...I don't own HP. This is non spoilery fluff...CHEESY FLUFF!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Promise you'll write." said Charlie quietly, burying his face in his older brother's robes.

"'Course I will." grinned Bill, pale under his freckles. He hugged his younger brother tightly. Percy began to cry.

"How long will you be away?" he sniffled, thumb jammed in mouth so that he was almost inaudible.

"I'll be back for Easter." replied Bill, ruffling Percy's curly locks.

Fred and George were uncharacteristically quiet, but they both moved forwards and each hugged one of Bill's legs tightly.

"Can we come too?" George pleaded with his mother.

"No, Georgie, they don't let four -year -olds into Hogwarts!" chuckled Mrs Weasley, her eyes glistening.

She scooped the twins up, holding one in each arm then kissed her eldest son's cheek.

"You have fun, Bill, dear." She smiled, stepping aside so her husband could give his son a hug.

Ginny and Ron were nestled in their double pram, sleeping silently.

The twins had both started winding a lock of their red hair around their fore-finger, a nervous habit they shared.

"Bye bye Bill." They said in unison. Percy waved and Charlie rubbed at his face violently.

He clambered onto the train and pressed his nose up against the window, his parents waved at him, his father's hand resting on the handle of the pram encasing the two snoozing infants, but the twins had buried their faces into their mother's neck and Percy and Charlie were clutching hands and looking solemn.

Bill bit his lip and waved feebly as the train began to move and his family disappeared from sight.


End file.
